A Second Chance
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: Roxas wants a second chance to make thing's right. He seeks vengeance on Riku, DIZ and the Organization for using him and deceiving him. He will find unlikely allies and enemies and he will do anything for a chance to make thing's right. Roxas&Harem Sora&Kairi *Red X The Theif Change of Fate Challenge*
1. Remembrance of Another Nobody

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Another Challenge? lol I'm on a role XD So this is Red X The Theif's Challenge. There is no word limit so expect to see some long chapters and this gives me a chance to show off my awesome descriptive skills.

Fate- Remembrance of Another Nobody

xxx

"Hello Roxas," a young girl about 13 in age greeted the me. "It's nice to see you again."

I clutched my head in pain as something deep inside myself was trying to awaken. I couldn't take it much longer before the agonizing pain would tear me apart. "Who are you again?" It was almost embarrassing having to ask her what her name was.

"I see, I almost forgot that we've never met before." She walked towards me and placed something in my hand before stepping back. I opened my hand and saw the familiar pink seashell that I saw at the beach. However, this one particular shell seemed to be more important than the others. That's when everything came back, rushing to my brain like a flood of never ending memories. I fell to my hands and knees while the girl rushed to help keep me steady.

"Do you remember now, Roxas?" The young girl supported my weight and helped me sit into one of the chairs. She had a worried look on her face and asked if I was alright.

"Yes, I remember everything...I know what I have to do," I could barely contain my rage, Riku and DIZ were only using me. Just like they did with my friend's, they'll pay, everyone of them. "What happened with Sora and everyone else?" After hearing her explanation I wasn't happy with what she said and how they treated her.

"What is it that you have to do exactly?" The worry was replaced with curiosity and a little bit of fear as well. Namine, she was the only one I could trust. DIZ and Riku could not be trusted, but I could trust Namine, I needed her.

"I plan on getting revenge and maybe even make thing's right as well." My strength regaining, I opened a Dark Corridor and slowly approached it. "Namine, I would like you to join me, I know I don't deserve your help. But I would greatly appreciate it, besides, you're the only one I can trust at the moment." I could see the hesitation in her eyes, but I needed her, more then she could ever know.

"I-I don't know...but I'll go with you Roxas." She takes my hand and the two of us walk through the darkness, but before we continued on Namine stopped me. "Whatever happens, I just want to let you know that I love you Roxas." I could see the tears in here eyes and I knew deep down inside myself that I loved her too.

"I love you too Namine, don't worry about a thing, I'll make everything right again." I took her hand in mine and we walked the rest of the way leading to the Ally Between. It was currently raining and darkness pooled around the area around us. Out of the dark spots of blackness emerged heads, arms, bodies an other parts of the Heartless intending on destroying Namine and I.

"Roxas, these Heartless won't let us pass even if we are Nobody's," Namine stayed behind me as I summoned my fated weapons. The darkness and light rose up my arms fighting for the chance to materialize into their fated existence. I leaped forward and sliced through the first Neoshadow and it exploded into darkness. Two more tried to attack my sides, but I leaped upward and blocked both attacks with my Keyblades. I leaped into the air and the rest of the creatures leaped to strike me down. I used one Neoshadow as a kickstand and shot towards the others striking a flurry of blows sending them crashing to the ground. My finale was devastating, Oathkeeper and Oblivion floated and spun in circles emitting a column of lights that devastated the surrounding area.

"That should be the last of them..." I floated slowly to the ground my Keyblades still in my hands. Namine rushed towards me and helped support my body as I started to fall.

"Are you okay?" The worry and concern quickly made itself clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just over did it." I didn't really feel any pain or anything, just felt tired.

"I can sense Riku up ahead," I felt a new surge of energy at the opportunity of teaching him a lesson. What they did to Namine, I'll never forgive them for what they did.

"Then we have to stop him, I won't kill him, but I will do what I have to do to slow him down." The two of us walked on past Fragmented Crossing and arrived at Memories Skyscraper. The moment we arrived NeoShadow creatures rose from the darkness and surrounded us in no time. Namine started to glow with a strange aura and the Heartless began killing each other until there we're none left.

"What do you plan on doing now, Roxas?" The young silver haired teen approached us from the shadows. Wearing a blindfold to conceal his eyes, how he could see was beyond my understanding. Besides, I didn't have time to guess his reasons for the thing's he did.

"First I plan on getting out of here," I couldn't stay here any longer, I needed to get out of The World That Never Was and fast.

"I'm not going to let you run free and do as you please," his words stung, but I didn't let that get to me.

"Too bad, because I plan on cutting anyone down who gets in my way." I spun my Keyblades and rushed forward ready to strike. Riku dodged as expected, what he didn't expect was my feint. The moment Riku evaded, my Keyblades glowed and the raw energy sparked electrocuting him.

"How can you be so powerful?" Riku was gasping for breath and fell to his hands and knees.

I smirked and walked past him into another Corridor of Darkness with Namine following right behind me. The darkness closed in on us and we walked through the endless darkness until we reached Twilight Town. I don't know why we were here or what needed to be done, but I had a feeling Namine had a hand in this.

"Roxas, there are some people I want you to meet," I shot her a questioning glance, but I followed her anyway. We walked down the alleyways of the town and passes by the side streets until we reached the familiar gate that led to The Usual Spot. Inside I met some familiar faces that I never thought I would see again.

"Xion, Olette, Fuu, why are you here?" I couldn't fathom why Namine would bring me to see my friend's...well with everything that was happening lately I almost forgot about them.

"You love me, right Roxas?" Namine took my hand with her own and stared deep into me eyes. How could I not love her, but I felt something more for the others. I tried to push the feeling away, but it was like I loved all of them and I couldn't figure out why. I didn't want to tell Namine that...how would she react?

"Of course, I love you with my very existence Namine," I did love her, with everything I had.

"You also love the others as well?" I tried to look away, but I just couldn't. I did love them, all of them, Xion, Olette, and Fuu. As well as Namine, my Queen...what would they think? What if their disgusted or what if they hate me because I love them?

"Yes, I do..." I admitted my love and waited to hear what their response would be, I couldn't bear to see them walk away from me.

"That's good. No, in fact, that's better then good." I was confused by her reaction and before I could respond they all surrounded me with a hug. Or hugs, it was hard to figure out exactly what was happening, but I was glad they weren't mad.

"Roxas, we've always loved you..." Xion, her blue eyes captured the perfection of the ocean.

"We just were afraid to tell you..." Olette, one of my closest friend's, I always enjoyed her company.

"Yes." Fuu, though her one liners were difficult to understand sometimes, I only loved her more because of them.

"We can all be together again, Roxas," She was right, my Queen was completely and totally right. Darkness surrounded us as it drew us into the cold blackness of the space between worlds. When the darkness subsided, we were at the old castle that used to belong to Ansem The Wise.

"This will be our new home, with a little help from the Nobody's," I snapped my fingers and a group of Samurai Nobody's materialized before us. "We'll have this place back to it's old self again." The Samurai Nobody's went to work immediately and began making repairs while the rest of us explored the inside of the castle. It was pretty amazing, even after ten year's it seemed to be in excellent condition.

xxx

"I can't let him get away, I have to get Sora back," I opened a Dark Corridor and walked through, DIZ was not going to be happy about this.

xxx

"Saix, get me back my Keyblade Wielder," I could not let Number XIII slip away, the longer Sora was kept asleep the However, if Number XIII stayed away from Sora then it was less of a concern.

"Yes, Superior," Saix fades away into a swirling orb of darkness and Axel quickly behind.

"Dismissed," I took my leave signaling the end of this meeting. If Saix and Axel could not bring back Number XIII, it would be of no consequence to the Organization. All we need to do is make sure that Sora stays asleep for as long as possible.

xxx

A/N: I usually don't do couplings like a harem, but it's part of the challenge, so I'll live XD Anyway, this is the first chapter, so expect to see more in the future. If you're just itching to make suggestions for what allies Roxas should have I'm open to anything. Just l

know I will not accept anything that is not anime related, if it's non anime and I like it I'll add it. There are still thing's I might not accept, leave a review and thanks for reading


	2. Fragmented Heart's

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N: I can't believe so many people have faved and followed not to mention the reviews XD Thanks guys, your support is much appreciated and just a warning, this might contain spoilers to the reason why the Organization was formed.

Fate: Fragmented Heart's

xxx

"Roxas," I looked behind thinking that someone was calling me, but I found no one. Odd, maybe I've finally lost it or maybe someone is trying to scare me. "Fuu, Olette, Namine, Xion?" Though none of them answered, maybe I was going crazy. I decided just to leave the room altogether and to just forget about the whole "hearing voices" thing.

"Roxas," I jerked my head around to see where the voice was coming from. Backing away slowly, I was sure that I heard something this time. But just like before, nothing was there. No Heartless, Nobody, Somebody...no one...I'm not crazy, someone is here, even if I can't see them.

"Who is it?" My question only caused laughter, whoever they were, they found me amusing. It was odd, the sound of the voice was male, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was like the voice was here, but not just in one place.

"Roxas, as dim as usual," that voice, such vanity, but why couldn't I remember who it was. Someone from a long time ago, a "Founding Member" perhaps? I held my head in pain as the memories came rushing back to me.

xxx

_"Reconnaissance, is by far one of the most important missions that we must complete. If it wasn't for the evidence and data we collect from these worlds, our knowledge and possible advantage would be meager at best." Vexen rubbed his chin apparently in deep thought. _

_"I understand," this time I was actually sure of myself unlike before. _

_"Do you really?" The Chilly Academic turned around to face me with a doubt written all over him. "So you have learned something after all, of course it's only natural since I did teach you," the green eyed scientist grinned at his own vanity. Convinced that I had learned something only because it was he was teaching me. _

_"Yeah...I am pretty sure of myself, more so now." Vexen only grinned more, loving hearing me admit that I had learned something from him. _

_"Well, it's good to hear that my teaching had payed off." Vexen wasn't really a bad guy, sure he was vain, but he really only looked down on Axel, Marluxia and Larxene. He considered them "trouble" or something like that. _

xxx

"Vexen...where the hell have you been?" I fell to my knees exhausted from the sudden rush of memories. I found mystelf sleeping more often them I liked, Namine simply said it was just my memories recovering from the exposure to my "other" something like that.

"I thought I might have died, but alas my Somebody returned to form and me? Well, I can barely hold my form as a Nobody." I thought for once Vexen actually sounded like real person and not a cold hearted scientist. Maybe being "eliminated" helped the Chilly Academic see a new light, maybe.

"So why have you chosen to appear to me?" I was curious as to why he wouldn't return to Xemnas, then again, how much use would the Superior have for Vexen. "Then again, if you appeared to Xemnas, he would likely obliterate you on the spot." Darkness started to materialize as and as it swirled, free, unbounded by the shackles of time. Vexen emerged from the darkness barely conscious and exhausted from the power strain on his body.

"Your not the same...you've...grown up..." The scientist chuckled before collapsing from exhaustion. I ran up to him examining his body to make sure it was just exhaustion and not something more. I was relieved to see that he was alright, even know he was a part of the Organization. I couldn't bring myself to hate him, from what I heard from the others, it was Vexen who had brought Xion into existence. Plus, Axel had only eliminated him because of "orders" from Saix, not technically issued from the Superior Himself.

"Roxas?" I looked up to see Fuu, that look in her eyes. It was almost as she knew exactly what was going on, maybe she did. I was still getting over the past regrets and pain I had suffered. Now I found myself in love with four different girl's and I still felt a little guilty but I couldn't figure out why. I was a Nobody, I shouldn't feel guilt, much less pain, regret, sadness, rage.

"Don't worry," Fuu walked over to where Vexen was lying unconscious and smiled. I couldn't figure out why she was smiling so much, much less smiling at Vexen who was out of it at the moment. Then she slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned close, so close that I could feel her breath on my neck. Fuu leaned in and her lips softly embraced mine. I reached up to stroke her hair and she responded by brushing her fingers lightly across my cheeks. For a Nobody I sure felt that, something was happening to me and I wasn't sure what. But I knew one thing was for sure, I didn't ever want to stop feeling what they called "love" and I never wanted to let it go.

Eventually we broke apart and she helped me carry Vexen to the study, where we found Namine, Olette and Xion. They didn't know how or why Vexen was here, but they knew one thing was for sure. That he needed help and they weren't the type to turn someone away, it's Mrs. like Vexen could really do any harm anyway. We set the Chilly Academic on the long table and started muttering cure spells. Ordinarily it wouldn't work immediately, but between the five of us casting cure magic it's effects were multiplied. Vexen started to groan as the green light enveloped his body leaving behind the fading image of a flower.

"Ugh, I'm a scientist, not an expert on combat," I smiled knowing he would be alright, plus, even if he really was intent on harming us, he wouldn't stand a chance. Not in his state, Vexen wasn't exactly the strongest member of the Organization. Though he wasn't one to be taken lightly, as he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, I have to say, that wasn't the most pleasurable ride getting here, but at least there was decent hospitality." The Chilly Academic chuckled and clutched his chest in pain, moaning softly as he slowly slipped into a chair. "I'm sure you are wondering why you can "feel" emotions so freely?" I flinched when he mentioned the word "feeling" as if he knew what I was thinking. "Yes, Xemnas lied to all of us, well most of us anyway. Kingdom Heart's was just a distraction to keep us occupied, to divert us from his real goal." Vexen leaned forward and set a file on the table labeled "Project Xion" and for some reason Vexen actually seemed like he could be trusted.

"This, this is about me?" Xion glanced at the Chilly Academic and he nodded, she picked up the file and skimmed through the pages.

"Why was Xemnas using Kingdom Heart's as a decoy? Did he not want a heart?" Kingdom Heart's was the only way to obtain a heart, wasn't it? Or was there another way that I didn't know about?

"Yes, he did want a heart, but, you see, this wasn't the only Kingdom Heart's he needed. Sora, defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, one who had given up his heart and searched for the Kingdom Heart's he thought was true darkness." Ansem, that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. "But, he soon found out that Kingdom Heart's was light, that one was anyway. And now he lives in the shadows of Riku's heart, Riku conquered Ansem and now wields his power."

"So the one Kingdom Heart's Ansem was looking for was light and not darkness?" That would make sense and would explain why he felt so familiar whenever I saw Xemnas. "So, the Kingdom Heart's we were completing was made up of Heart's and the one Ansem was looking for was made up of light?"

"Yes, but there is a another Kingdom Heart's, the one that existed before even the light. The one that sparked a war of ancient precedence, one many a wielder fell to their doom over. This one is made up of the darkness that existed long before any of us, so ancient that it is difficult to bring about." Everything was slowly coming together, I began to understand what was really happening behind the scenes. "Now, to answer your question about how you can feel emotion, despite being a Nobody." I jerked my head up and payed immediate attention, I didn't want to miss a single word." We were slowly regaining our heart's, bit by bit they were returning. But, that was the plan after all, to bring XIII suitable Vessels for his cause."

"Why did he need us?" I had to know why Xemnas lied to us and why he needed vessels.

"Simple. If XIII Vessels of Darkness and Seven Vessels of Light clash, then the keys of the true Kingdom Heart's will awaken." Vexen sounded disgusted with himself, usually he would be proud in his findings, but this time, Xemnas had gone too far.

"That's why Ansem Wanted the Seven Princesses?" Namine asked.

"Yes, but now he will use different Vessels for his cause." The Chilly Academic sighed, he was taking it hard.

"But there isn't XIII anymore, how will Xemnas pull it off?" Maybe if Xemnas didn't have his Vessels they could stop him.

"Yes, good point Roxas. He will simply use our Somebody's to replace Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion and myself. Not to mention Xemnas has a Heartless, Somebody and his original body to replace the loose ends." I couldn't believe it, Xemnas didn't care what had happened to us. All he had to do was replace everyone and recapture the seven Princesses of Heart.

"We'll stop him, Sora too and DIZ. It has to end!" I slammed my fist on the table angry with myself and Xemnas, Sora and DIZ.

"I'll help with whatever I can, I can't help much in the way of combat since Axel killed me." The Chilly Academic didn't sound like he regretted whatever he had done to get killed by the pyromaniac.

"Why did Axel eliminate you, Vexen?" It was odd that Vexen would get himself killed over anything, he wasn't one to fight unless he had a good reason to.

"I tried to reunite Sora with you Roxas, but Marluxia had already corrupted him beyond reasoning. So I resorted to force, as you all very well know is not my strong suit. I was defeated by Sora, and Axel eliminated me claiming that I was a "liability" to the Organization." I couldn't help but smile, Vexen of all people would be the one to reveal the truth to me. He even died for his effort, I had a new respect for the Chilly Academic. At least he tried to show me the truth, not even Axel wanted to do that.

"So what now?" Olette was the first to speak up, rather timid, considering she had never been in a fight.

"Heart's." Fuu was right, Vexen and I were slowly regaining our heart's. We needed to stop Xemnas at all costs before he could cause anymore destruction.

"Yes, stopping Xemnas is a priority, I was able to acquire some of the files Xemnas kept with research. It explains the formula to which we can effectively re-create a heart for Xion." The room fell silent, we all were thinking the same thing. Xion could finally obtain a heart for herself, just like the others.

"Are you serious, Vexen?" Xion glanced at Vexen and simply nodded.

"Yes, I worked "special" experiments behind the Superiors back. And this one was one I put all of my possible time and research in to." The ocean eyed girl threw her arms around the Chilly Academic, which led to a awkward moment.

Now all that was left was stopping Xemnas, DIZ and Riku. How we were going to do it I wasn't exactly sure, but I was sure of one thing. If we could find the one's who had died at Castle Oblivion, then we might have a shot at toppling Xemnas. Then all I needed to do was take care of Riku and DIZ.

xxx

Red X The Theif: Thanks I appreciate the support. Thank you for your Favorite of the Story.

emmausgirl94: Thank you for Favouring and Following.

ShiningSilentStar: Thank you for Following.

Denshi-Reishu: Thank you for Following

AxelThePyromaniac: Thank you, yes it is a Harem ;) I'm glad you like my "awesome descriptive skills"

Crossoverpairinglover: I plan on it being something no has seen before.

SumGuyOvahDere: Thank you for Favouring and Following.

A/N: Thanks everyone I appreciate your support and I hope you continue to enjoy


	3. Missing Memories

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guy's, I'm trying to really bring out the story here. So I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the late update, I'm going to try to make the next one longer if I can.

Fate: Missing Memories

xxx

"DIZ, what the hell has happened to Roxas?" I could see that Riku was not happy with what had transpired at Memories Skyscraper. Who could blame him? Roxas, has grown stronger then I or anyone else expected. Not to mention that now Namine was missing as well, it certainly complicated matters at best.

"Roxas has grown stronger than anticipated, so we will have to track the remaining memories that are left." Though Namine was indeed gone, she had already pieced together most of the Keyblade Wielders memories. Who could we use to help find those memories? Someone who could be trusted, but at the same time, someone reliable and powerful. The hard part was finding assistance, much less convincing them that this was important.

Riku turned away and walked off to where the Neoshadow Heartless were retreating, they sunk back into the ground for fear of such a powerful force. Riku had embraced darkness to the point where it completely changed his appearance. Even the Heartless feared him, cowering in the shadows for fear of what he might do to them. "Who can we trust to help?" The silver haired teen made a valid point, who could we trust? I was not exactly prepared for Roxas escaping our grasp, but I had a plan B just in case.

"I have found someone to help us, someone you have seen before. However, he is different then when you last saw him." He turned around and if his hood wasn't up, you could see the surprise written all over his face. This was the last person he was expecting, now if only I could get the two of them to cooperate.

Hey "Real Thing" what's up?" Riku Replica, a complete replica of Riku when he was younger. Riku didn't respond, instead, he removed his hood and Riku Replica was shocked to see him transformed. To see that Riku would embrace the darkness to the point where he would give up hid bodily appearance. Maybe with their difference in appearance, Riku Replica wouldn't complain about his existence.

"You haven't changed a bit, Riku," Replica wasn't sure what scared him more, his deep voice, overwhelming darkness or perhaps his change in appearance. Whatever it was, Replica was really and truly afraid, something he never thought he'd feel emotion."I can see that you can feel emotion now." Riku approached his counterpart and latest a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, I'm not going to kill you like last time." The silver haired figure chuckled and that only made the Replica more nervous then before. "DIZ, now what do we do?" I thought to myself, what should we do? First thing's first is to get back to the Old Mansion.

"The Mansion, we should go there next, we have a lot of organizing to take care of." I faded away into digital data and leaving rye other two behind. Deep down I knew this would happen, I'm not really all that surprised. That's why I had to prepare someone in the event that this did happen, so all we can do is wait at the moment and hope thing's go well. Roxas and Namine are more powerful then any of us can ever hope to grasp, we'll have to be very careful as he has the tendency to make more allies. Well, I suppose we will make our own allies then, the Organization will be stopped at all costs.

xxx

"I see you've embraced the darkness, more then I thought possible." Replica examined my appearance and stared in, awe? No, he wasn't the type to be easily impressed, then what was it? I shook my head focusing on the matter on hand, we had to get back to the Mansion and figure out what to do.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever it takes to save Sora, even if it means embracing the darkness to the full extent." I could feel the darkness rushing through my body like a wildfire, it raged and swelled, filled with overwhelming power. "We should get going, but I have to ask, how's it feel to be real?" I knew the question was kind of pointless, but the last time I saw him, he had a body, but it was just borrowed power. Everything he ever had was borrowed, but now he had his own power and body to call his own. Hell he even had a heart, he could even feel emotion and everything that he couldn't before.

"It feels...great...really great. For the first in my life I have something that I can call my own." I could feel the life flowing like a fountain, he was able to maintain his heart and darkness in perfect harmony. "I finally feel like a _real _person and not a imitation, I'm Me and no one else." I smiled, finally the two of us could get along and be our own people and not a copy. Besides, it would be a lot better if we worker together instead of against each other. All that was left was to find Sora's memories and wake him from his slumber, we would also need to find allies as Roxas would probably be doing the same.

"It's good to see you have what you've always wanted, I just regret not being able to help you in the past." I snapped my fingers and a Dark Corridor opened up, the darkness swirling in a oval shape like passageway between the world's. "Now all I ask, is that you help me find Sora's memories so we can wake him up. Without Namine we have reached a wall and wrote need your help."

"Sure, without you two I'd still be a shell just wondering the endless abyss," Replica grinned and briefly glanced at the shape in the sky. Kingdom Heart's, what the Organization believed would return their heart's. I wasn't sure if it could be done or not, but I knew that one thing was certain, they needed to be stopped. "So where is it are we going to start?" He followed me through the darkness and the two of us walked between dimensions to reach the world of our desire. Where are we going to start? I wasn't sure myself, but we would need to decide on a location to begin with. Hopefully we can piece the rest of Sora's memories back together and wake sleepyhead up.

xxx

Karmen Rider Sting: Thanks I appreciate it.

AxelThePyromaniac: Thank you for the favorite, It's fine, thanks for the enthusiastic compliments and I've been fixing some of those errors. Yes the Harem has a plan and as for Vexen, death has changed him.

Joseph The Dark One: Thank you for the Story Follow and Favorite.

A/N: Thanks everyone who read my story and sorry for the late update, I've been going through some rough times. I'll try to stay updated as much as I can.


	4. Olette's Choice

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N : Sorry for the delay

.

Fate: Olette's Choice

xxx

"I'll find more allies Roxas, you can count on me," I smiled as I slowly brushed her cheek drawing Olette into a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her harder my lips locked with hers.

I pulled away eventually and watched as she walked through the portal of darkness looking for new worlds and more allies.

xxx

I emerged from the darkness watching as it faded away slowly concealing it's passage until my return. I appeared to be in a rabbit hole of sorts so I pressed on opening the door and finding most everything smaller then me.

Hearing someone snoring I tilted my head into the direction of the peculiar sound. As I listened carefully, I heard "Drink the drink and be big or small" an interesting bit of information .

So I looked around for something to drink and finding a bottle labeled "Drink" I drank it without a second thought. Feeling all tingly inside I noticed that I began to shrink until I was a few inches tall in comparison to the large room.

Seeing a rectangle shaped gap appearing to be a doorway I decided it was the best chance I had of finding people. So far Ihadn't found anyone, no Heartless either which bothered me. Walking through the funny doorway I emerged into a grassy little area with tall hedges and yet another rectangle shaped doorway which I took.

This next area was different, with a pond and plenty of flowers about it didn't look to weird. Just some Lilly Pads and a couple of mushrooms that made great stepping stones. Exploring further in I found a gate, no rectangular shaped doorways, just a gate. Naturally I walked through pushing the gate forward to get through and found a house with a Tea Party with tables and chairs.

I wasn't sure exactly sure what I was looking for, but I had to find someone or something to assist us. Roxas needed allies and I wouldn't let him down, I couldn't fail, they were all counting on me.

"What is with this place and the weird mushrooms..." I was wandering around the strange Tea Party Garden examining all the chairs to see what they would do. After sitting in each one I was flung backwards as the table disappeared for no apparent reason. Each chair released some sort of prizes, including A Potion, Hi-Potion and an Ether. I pocketed the items and was about to leave when I could have sworn I heard something from behind me.

"Well what do we have here?" A strange purple cat with darker colored stripes materialized from. nothing. He floated through the air as if the cats body was made of air.

"Who are you?" I stayed cautious as I wasn't exactly an adept fighter, who knows what weird dangers this cat had. I had no way of defending myself, besides the Nobodies that I had control over.

"That depends on what you think I am?" He spoke in a confusing manner that only caused my brain to hurt. Did he always speak like a puzzle or was he aiming to take me down? Whatever the cat's motives were, they were annoying and confusing at best .

"What do you want from me?" Maybe if I asked him a different question I'd get better results. It was a small chance, but it was better then just sitting here trying to figure out the cat's last riddle.

"Oh I do not want anything from you, but since you've come all this way I'll give you something." The purplish pink cat floated over towards the chair I had forgotten to sit in. For whatever reason he made a point to circle the pink colored chair as if to say "Sit here" which didn't need any additional explanation.

Reluctantly I walked over toward the chair and sat down slowly expecting something to jump out at me. Fortunately no Heartless appeared to spoil the moment and instead, the table disappeared as all the chairs were flung backwards like before.

However, instead, this time I found someone who was trapped under the table and he appeared to be damaged as well. He had purple and gold highlights that added some sort of flair to his robotic armor. A helmet with a T-shaped visor and an insignia of a V on his helmet with a singular glowing eye behind his visor. Attached to his shoulder was a cannon with ammo belts that wrapped behind his back.

"Damn Heartless...how could such puny creatures do this to me..." I was about to ask him his name, but his body was badly damaged and I suppose his body gave out on him. He wasn't dead, just unconscious, I wasn't sure how robots bodies worked sincerely I had never actually seen one before.

"Aw, poor thing," snapping my fingers as the Samurai Nobody appeared to my call. "I want you to carry him as we make our way back to the Castle." A half dozen carried the strange robot while the other half surrounded us in a defensive form.

Fortunately for us, there was no Heartless attacks and so we made it back to the rabbit hole without a problem. However, right before we had reached the Dark Corridor a dark fireball homed in on the robot. One of the Samurai Nobody's blocked the attack easily as I tried to see who are mystery adversary was.

"Attack formation!" The Six surrounding Samurai leaped while kicking off the ground increasing their momentum. Swords at the read, all six Nobodies mercilessly sliced the creature with their katana. Whatever it was it was gone as I caught a glimpse of it's heart fading away.

"Let's get out of here before anymore of those creatures show up," I opened the Dark Corridor and the Samurai Nobodies followed me through the darkness carrying the the damaged the robot with then. The darkness wasn't so bad, the black coats Roxas gave all of us really helped. I remember him saying something about how the heartless were at their strongest in the Dark Corridors, but with these coats it shouldn't be a problem at all.

"What do we have here, Olette?" The moment I emerged from the darkness I found Vexen waiting for me. Probably heard I was on a search and didn't seem too surprised to find a tag along.

"I found him in Wonderland under the Tea Party Table, he looked liked he had a nasty encounter with the Heartless." I snapped my fingers again and the Samurai set the robotic creature on the Chilly Academic's examination table.

After much examination, Vexen finally came to a conclusion of what exactly was wrong with this male robot. "He not only appears to have heavy external damage, but a misalignment in one of his chips."

"How serious is that?" I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but if I associated this robots chips with a person's organs. Then I could understand how major of a problem that we had on our hands.

"Well if it wasn't a major chip, then it wouldn't be so bad. But because it's a chip that is linked with his personality, it has taken a whole new level of bad." Just as I suspected, this wasn't good, not good at all.

"Can you fix the personality disorder?" Surely it could be reversed.

"Yes, I think I can," Vexen started prying open the robots chest plate so he could find the chip and solve the problem. "This is a problem...his chips are fine...his personality disorder appears to be a short circuit in his brain and only mimicked a chip misalignment."

"His brain?" I watched in horror as Vexen got the creepiest surgical tool possible and began removing the creatures cranium. After a few minutes of poking, wiring, zapping and Kingdom Heart's knows what he finished. Replacing his cranium and chest plate the robot should be back to his original state.

"I found that his name is Vile and apparently he developed a sociopath personality disorder leading to a need to destroying the Maverick." I didn't understand who or what the Maverick were, but I was glad Vile was repaired good as new.

"Aggghhhh my head...what the hell happened?" Struggling to move, Vile did his best to keep his balance while I helped him walk.

"This young lady brought you here and practically saved your life," I blushes and said it was nothing much.

"I don't play well with others...but no one ever risked their neck for me before and I never expected anyone too." His arrogant tone was noted, but I could sense some softness as well. There was hope for Vile yet, even if I was the only one he talked to without being arrogant and rude.

"Well that's because they aren't like me, I care about everyone no matter what they did or who they are." The mechanoid thought time himself for a moment before making his decision.

"I'll be your protector, since you have shown me such kindness this is my way of thanks. I don't respect anyone, much less offer them a damn thing, but you two did something no one else did." I knew deep down Vile had a soft spot, under that metallic, hard, cold, dark armor was a small amount of kindness.

I'm not much of a fighter, just the Samurai and that's about it," Vexen chuckled as my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"All the more reason to be your protector, my new purpose will to assist you until I die, I swear it." Thus another Ally and another step closer to unraveling the enigmatic events in the coming future.

xxx

"For what reasons do you require the goddesses Guardian?" I wasn't sure why this mysterious stranger wanted my help, but Etro had called me here for a reason. Maybe it was time to help people from other worlds..."

"My friend's memories are scattered and I need someone, anyone who is willing to help me." He reminded me of the past, before everything had happened the way it did.

"You mean this?" Opening the palm of my hand a small crystal floated towards the hooded stranger. The moment it touched his hands the crystal flashed revealing a memory of two boys racing, trying to impress a girl.

"How?" Clearly shocked by how I had come across this memory, I was surprised myself.

"Etro led me to it, I think she wants me to help you find the memories of your friend." There was no other reason why I shouldn't help him, I would do the sane for Serah if anything like that happened to her.

"I can use all the help I can get, I'm Riku by the way," stretching out his hand RP shake mine while introducing himself.

"Lightning, Lightning Farron," I shook his hand and followed him through the darkness that would start me on another journey unlike none before.

xxx

Karmen Rider Stinger: Thanks

eternal nothingness: True, but if he can gather enough allies, it shouldn't be a big issue. He might just make it.

eternal nothingness: Thank you for favoriting me and my story as well as following my story.

A/N: I apologize for the long update and hope you enjoyed it, Vile from. Megaman X was Karmen Rider Stinger who changed his name from Red X The Thief. Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII-2 was my little idea.


	5. Angle in the Sunlight

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N: Thanks for reading and here is another chapter for you guys, also, expect to see many crossover's as the story progresses.

Fate: Angel in the Sunlight

xxx

Seeing that Olette had come back unharmed and with a friend to protect her eased my mind. I was afraid that they would get hurt, which is exactly why I sent the Samurai with her. I could sense that Riku and DIZ we're on the move, they were gaining allies and "his" memories were recovering fast.

So I decided to pay Vexen a visit and see what he could do about this whole affair. I couldn't have Sora interfering, hell I could care less if he woke up. That isn't what I fear, I fear he'll get in the way of what I have to do. Only I could do this, I had to be the one to set Kingdom Heart's free, it had to be done by my hands and my hands alone.

"Vexen, is there anyway I can slow "his" memories regeneration process?" Walking in the room I saw that Vexen was already making modifications to our friend the cyborg like creature.

"If you can find "his" memories and somehow collect them without burning up, but that's assuming we can find someone who has the memories." The Chilly Academic was welding the robot's chest sealing up what appeared to be a nasty raid on his chest.

"So, "his" memories have been attracted to beings from other worlds?" If what Vexen was saying was true, then that would explain why so many unnatural power sources we're appearing.

"Yes, because of the nature of the memories, they have the tendency to attach themselves to beings of the same relation." Most people had a hard time understanding the scientist, but my experiences with him in the past have given me a better understanding.

"So your saying, that if the memories find a strong similar bond in whatever being they come in contact with, then they house inside them?" Vexen smiled finally finding someone who understood what he said most of the time.

"Yes, and if those people come to close in contact with "him" or they realize exactly why they are there, they won't hesitate to give them up." The real trick was figuring out how I could keep these memories from merging with "him" and possibly delay the process. Them again, as long as "he" didn't get in my way everything would be just fine.

"I'll be back, I have some thing's to sort out," I faded away into darkness appearing in a unfamiliar world. There were trees and flowers, but this world didn't feel right, like something evil was around. Before I could think anything more about it a Angel crashed right into me knocking me over. I had no idea where she came from or why she fell from the sky.

"HAND SUBJECT F653256 OVER IMMEDIATELY." Looking up and I saw that I was surrounded by weird Robots with wings grafted to them. The hell was up with that? Wings? How was that possible?

"What if I say no?" I smirked as Oathkeeper and Oblivion and heeded my call light and darkness sparked and crackled as the freaks took a few steps back.

"PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE TERMINATION." I was amused by how they believed that I would fall so easily, I wouldn't have a problem if I didn't have to keep this girl from them. Fortunately for me she began to stir, she had to have some fighting experience if she was fighting these things.

"I'm pretty sure F653256 isn't your name, I'm Roxas by the way," I made no effort casting a Firga spell to cause some of them to explode on near the closet bots while I swung my Keyblades driving them back.

"Ugh...yeah...it's Max." Struggling to stand I chanted a cure spell to help heal some of her wounds. She had dirty blond hair, was wearing jeans and a white T-Shirt with unfamiliar designs. Max gave off a very strong aura, but a certain kind of kindness not found in most people.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Max, though I wish it was under better circumstances." A robot made the mistake of charging me and as expected it had one setting, straight. Easily sidestepping the bot while slicing it's legs causing it to explode.

Max was holding her own as she delivered multiple roundhouse kicks knocking them over like dominoes. She had superhuman strength and every robot she smashed her resolve only grew stronger.

"Bring me Light," rising into the air, I clashed both Oathkeeper and Oblivion together as columns of light rained down on the creatures blowing one up after another. After a few moments the area around us was just a dumping ground for random robot parts.

"Well that didn't take long, is there anyone else who were with you?" If Max did indeed have friends, then they would make good allies. Though she appeared human, she did resemble an Angel, but I knew she couldn't be an Angle. Could she?

"Oh crap, yeah the Flock," as if on cue, multiple figures dived from above all with different wings and colors. On instinct I took a defensive stance raising my weapons in case I was ambushed. Judging by their ages, I'd say they we're from about eight to sixteen, more or less. The raven winged guy was eyeing me with a sort of curiosity to his gaze, wasn't sure why, but I was at least thankful no one tried killing me yet.

"So you must be the "Flock" and I'm sorry for assuming, but I'm guessing your not Angels?" That was probably the most stupid question anyone could ask, but I had no idea who else they could be. Vexen would know for sure, he always seems to know what who was what and what was who.

The dark skinned girl started giggling at my question, I couldn't help but mumble a apology. Which at the point only earned more giggles from the brown haired girl and a couple of amused smiles.

"So I take that as a no, well it doesn't matter, I've never met Angels anyway." I kept thinking to myself that this conversation would only grow more awkward by the minute if I didn't something about it.

Fortunately I didn't have to, as Max decided to step in and break the ice, "guy's, this is Roxas. Roxas, the giggly girl is Nudge," her hair was curly and I could just sense she was one of those non stop chatterboxes. "The pyrotechnic duo, Iggy who is blind and the Gasman, please don't ask," bombs, that could be a very interesting friendship with Vexen. Iggy had strawberry blonde hair and the Gasman-also known as Gazzy-had blond hair. "His sister Angel, and just a friendly warning, keep your thoughts clean around her." I really didn't want to find out what this young blue eyed and blonde haired girl could do and I was trying to hide my thoughts as best as I could. "The tall, dark and almost invisible member of the Flock is Fang. His mind is a steel trap, good luck trying to get him to open up." Despite her seemingly rude description, her tone was very playful. Fang smirked at her version of his personality and visual description.

"What brings you to Germany?" Iggy was the first to ask. questions and everyone suddenly made it seem like I was the most interesting person to look at.

"Well I didn't mean to come to Germany, I have a complicated way of travel." I don't know why, but I always seemed to make conversations awkward.

"How complicated?" Even the chatterbox was acting serious.

"Well, a demonstration will be better," snapping my fingers I faded into the darkness without a problem and the looks of surprise on their faces was priceless. I reappeared behind them in the same way I disappeared and they weren't afraid, just really surprised.

"That is so cool!" Nudge jumped up and down squealing while Iggy and Gassy gave me high fives, Max was speechless and even Fang was slightly surprised. Despite Angel's shocked expression, I had the feeling she knew something was off about me. I don't know why I knew or how, buy I just did.

"I kinda got distracted and ended up here, though I've been looking for some allies to help fix a problem I made in the past." All of the sudden everything got quiet, I was afraid maybe I had said the wrong thing, I wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

"Well everyone has a messed up past, and even though we just met you, I think the Flock would be willing to help." All of them muttered in agreement, I was glad to see the Flock would be helping me. Because honestly, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but with new allies and enough hope, we'd get through this. It seemed like everyday I was running into another interesting group of people who eventually became friends.

Leaving Germany behind and starting on a whole chapter of fixing the mistakes and getting revenge on those who wronged me. This time, things would be different, very different.

xxx

Volos: Thanks for the story favorite.

superstoyboi124: Thank you for following me

Kamen Rider Stinger: Thanks and sorry about that

eternal nothingness: Well I have to thank my friend Kamen for presenting the idea and I plan on adding more interesting crossover's. As for the POV confusion, that was done intentionally, I wanted to squeeze in a starting point for the next chapter

A/N: Thank you for the support, and I will be adding some more characters and maybe just maybe throw in something unforeseen.


	6. Judge Magistrates

A Second Chance by Walker of Nothing

A/N: These next chapters will follow some familiar characters from a familiar series, thanks for reading.

Fate: Judges of Magistrates

xxx

"Lord Larsa, I am not familiar with this land, from all of my studies I've seen many places. However, I have never seen nor heard of a land such as this one," I was still struggling to recover from that blasted Venat and somehow the Lord and I ended up here.

"Perhaps, this Venat has transported us to a land of complete randomness, you can never know about such Immortals." His excellency pulled out a Potion and handed me one. "It won't do you any fortune to walk around wounded, and don't say you "don't deserve help" because everyone makes mistakes." Speechless all I could do was take the potion and nod.

I really didn't deserve Lord Larsa's help, but I knew how House Solidor was, they always put the needs of others before their own. He was the only besides Drace that I could call a "friend" if even that. I wasn't sure what I was going to do or where I was going, but I vowed to protect Lord Larsa to the very end.

The city we ended up in was strange to say the least, the sun was always setting as if it was sunset. I wasn't sure what kind of Mist could cause this, but Lord Larsa believed it wasn't Mist, just the natural state of this world. We must have appeared strange to the town's inhabitants as they couldn't help but gawk at my charge and myself.

However, the moment we attracted a crowd someone screamed and strange shadowy creatures pooled on the ground slowly climbing from the abyss. I had never seen such creatures before, they were different from any monster I had ever encountered. Long antennas, glowing yellow eyes and small in size, they appeared to be weak but they were many in size.

The crowd of people frantically tried to get away from the strange creatures indicating that were not to be taken lightly. I did my best to move through the frantic crowds, but untrained civilians had a way of making a situation that was already bad, even worse.

"Lord Larsa, what are these creatures? I've never seen such strange beasts before and in the middle of this town as well." Casting several magics to enhance defenses as the blue and green shields faded after their casting. I wasn't sure how strong these creatures were, but I took no chances as I continued casting spells such as Regenga and Hastega.

"I can't say for sure, whatever they are, they aren't very strong." striking at a monster slicing through with his Joyeuse as the black creature faded away.

Lord Larsa was right, as my Chaos Blade and Highway Star sliced through the insignificant creatures, they melted away into darkness. The rest of the creatures fled soon after seeing as they could overtake Lord Larsa and myself. Though they were gone for now, who was to say that they wouldn't come back to strike again. "Lord Larsa, the enemy have fled, but I fear they will come back for a second strike.

"Yes, I thought so too, I believe we need to find the source of the creatures and strike it down." Some of the people who had previously made it a priority to run away, had instead came back to see the creatures gone. Soon Lord Larsa and I were surrounded by a rather large group of people of all sorts, Humes and Moogle's...maybe this world wasn't much different from Ivalice...

After the recent events the people saw us as hero's and not strangers in this town of constant twilight. I didn't expect to be held so highly in the eyes of people, as I wasn't exactly "hero" material. I wasn't complaining, it was pleasant to spend a few moments in a town without being hated by others.

Walking through the streets looking for a nice place to rest for a second and possibly something to eat when I felt that someone was watching us. Instinctively I turned around to find no one there, but I could have sworn I saw someone...maybe that battle had caused more than just pain. Shaking the feeling away Lord Larsa and myself found a nice little Cafe to relax and find out exactly where we are and how to get out.

xxx

Watching the interesting duo from afar I took note of their magically enhanced armor as well as their weapons. They completely destroyed the Heartless group that attacked, that in itself was impressive. Not to mention the armor clad one had an array of magical spells and didn't even seem fazed by the amount of energy needed to cast them.

"Excuse me, Mister?" A little girl tugged on my coat and turned to see she had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Yes?" Despite how deep my voice had grown, she didn't seem the least bit intimidated

"Do you think those brave hero's can help me with the monster that attacks us?" The little girl seemed highly distressed and I had no doubt in my mind that those two could help her.

"I am certain that they can help you, why don't you go ask them and then they can help you." The little girl smiled and skipped off towards the two town's proclaimed "hero's" and I smiled while melting back into the shadows.

xxx

A little hume girl skipped over to our table and Larsa what appeared to be a bill, not just any ordinary bill, but a hunt. For such a young child her drawing and description of the creature were impressive. No doubt she wanted making slaying the creature as efficiently and safely as possible.

"Misters, I saw how you beat those monsters, and so I hope you can help with another one. It's been stealing our food and taking our stuff, I'm afraid it will start to get worse, so can you please kill it?" Taking a look at the bill, the creature was small in size, but that only made it that much more dangerous.

**Name: Reaver **

**Description: Tall and skinny, resembles Neoshadows, has been known to make a quick getaway when caught stealing. **

**Known skills: The Reaver always comes accompanied with Neoshadow heartless and should be dealt with after it's minions are gone. The Reaver is unique enough in a sense to eat human food and gain energy unlike normal heartless.**

**Last seen: Can usually be found hanging around the Old Mansion through the forest, it is uncertain whether it's base is inside the Mansion in question. **

**Rewards: 500 Munny, Potion x 2 and Hi-Potion **

**Petitioner: Little Girl **

**Rank: I **

An impressive collection of data, this girl must have been examining the creature for a long time now. All the more reason to hunt it down and eliminate the troublesome creature and hopefully halt the whole issue.

"We would be happy to rid you of your troubles, Gabranth and I will ensure that this monster never bothers you again." The two of us rising from our seats an made our way towards the forest, the little girl also noted that the entrance was actually a hole in the wall surrounding the city.

"Lord Larsa, I'm assuming that the creatures mentioned in the bill could be related to the one's we fought earlier?" I was almost certain that the creatures were of the same origin, it was not just a coincidence that they had similarities. I wasn't in charge of the exchanges and intervention of information for nothing. It was a gift of mine to find any relevance between more then just information. It extended to people, monsters, the very Scion's themselves. Everyone and everything has a connection and it was-and still is-my job to find it and exploit it.

"I don't have any doubts that these monsters are of this land's origin, but I have a feeling that there are other world's that have monsters such as these." The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with my charge, there were plenty of land's surrounding Ivalice with monsters galore. The question was, just how many worlds are there like this one?

Pushing those thoughts aside as the two of us made our way through the not so dense forest and eventually emerged to meet the gates of the Old Mansion. Someone had already been through them as the Gates were open and the padlock and chains were laying on the ground off to the side. Walking through cautiously, Lord Larsa and myself did not notice anything out of the ordinary when examining our surroundings.

"Gabranth, I can sense something off, something is disturbing the Mist, something big." Before I could respond, something darted out from behind one of the fallen walls and headed straight for Lord Larsa. Raising my sword's and striking at the monster before it could get to the Lord the Neoshadow-as described in the bill-faded away into nothing.

The young soon to be Emperor blocked several of the creatures with his Swordbreaker and while they tried to munch on it he flung them off sending them flailing into the wall. Hitting it with a loud crack, the unfortunate monsters faded away slowly, I unleashed one of my stronger attacks against the monsters.

Swords glowing as I slashed at the creatures around me, instead of my swords striking at the monsters, a shock wave of energy erupted and flew towards them like saucers. No Neoshadow was spared as they were all sliced to pieces by my attacks, the Reaver made it's appearance summoning more force's for assistance.

Gathering the Mist inside my body, I focused it on the most powerful attack in my arsenal, a quickening. Warping the battlefield and slowing down the binds of time to my favor, I unleashed my string of attacks that would certainly end the Reaver.

"Know this pain," dark energy surrounded my hands as the black and red darkness shot from my palms turning yellow and firing in a beam of concentrated energy that exploded. "Feel my wrath," my swords floating behind me as my enemy was momentarily phased into glass. My fists connecting to the now fragile creature as cracks ran down it in all direction's as I prepared for the inevitable. "Take your last breath," gathering the Mist as I summoned a dozen swords flashing red with a yellow tint and the weapons pierced the Reaver and exploded on impact. "Sink into Oblivion," a magical circle was summoned above my enemy as I brought untold destruction upon them. The darkness snaked out of the portal and pierced the creature through every part of it's body strangling the life out of it.

As if a switch was thrown, it was over, the Mist returned to normal and the creatures faded away. The Concurrence killed more then just the Reaver, but all the surrounding monsters as well. It caused untold destruction, everywhere there were you could see the creatures fading away, some instant, others not so fortunate.

"Gabranth, take it easy," tossing me a Hi-Ether I didn't waste any time drinking the sweet tasting item. I could feel the energy stirring inside me as the Mist slowly returned back to my body.

"Picking up some of the supplies that were still left Lord Larsa and myself carried whatever was still intact back to town to deliver to the Little Girl. Surprisingly she wasn't alone as the same crowd from before seemed to be back to see if we had really eliminated the bandits.

"I believe these belong to you, the Reaver is no more and the rest of the supplies are here safe and sound." The crowd cheered and the Little Girl payed us the reward she promised, 500 munny, 2 Potions and a Hi-Potion. Turns out she was one of the major importer's daughter, which explained the need to eliminate such a nuisance.

Finding a nearby Inn to stay at for the night as it was getting late, the company even covered our fees for the night saying it was the least they could do. Apparently it was a lot bigger problem that was solved then we realized, hopefully we would able to spend tomorrow without too many distractions.

xxx

"Riku, do you think they could be of aid, they appear strong...but..." Riku understood my doubts about the mysterious duo, it wasn't that I couldn't trust them, it was just...I was never good with other people. Of course, now I was getting used to working around others when Etro found me, I guess it just takes time.

"Yes, I think we can trust them, by their appearance, I would say they are high up in whatever world they come from. The boy is problem a Prince or something of the sort, while the Knight is probably his protection." Riku glanced at the two from afar probably trying to read them, though it appeared he was having difficulty. "Though, by the looks of it, they are both a lot more powerful then they let on, that's for sure."

"Not to mention the overwhelming amount of power they displayed when fighting those Heartless, I don't how they can sustain such magical energy like they can." It was truly amazing, they were not even using the powers of Ediloms or even a god, just their own magical energy force.

"True, there's no telling how much power they have hidden inside them," removing his hood to reveal his tan skin, orange eyes and white hair. He had revealed to me that there was a being trapped inside of his heart, but conquering him Riku had sealed his influence. However, as a cost of doing so and the use of his powers had permanently changed his appearance. It was a sad fate, but to stop the Organization, sacrifices had to be made.

xxx

"Status on my Keyblade Weilder?" The Lesser creatures before me had given am update and it seemed that there were more then just the Keyblade washed up in these worlds.

xxx

Kamen Rider Sting: Thanks

eternal nothingness: Thanks and they come from James Patterson's famous series, Maximum Ride.

Mr. Nine: Yeah that's generally where you type it.

Mr. Nine: Thank you for the story favorite.

A/N: Sorry for such a late update, but I hope you enjoyed the interesting twist to the tale.


End file.
